Spider Bite
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Set during Spider Island. Adam's condition is getting worse as the Sea Spider is wreaking havoc on the island. Flora informs everyone that there is a cure on Lynphea but danger lurks in the shadows as the most ancient form of Sea Spiders are present there as well. Will both teams find a way to save Adam before it's too late?
1. Once Bitten

**Ok this was inspired by Spider Island! I will do the first segment in Guardian form, then the next will be the regular form. The plot will change slightly. Just more dramatic and stuff. So this is made for those who love the Guardians and for those who'd prefer bionics so something for everybody.**

* * *

 **Davis's P.O.V**

So...here we all are in the living qaurters with my oldest brother laying on the couch with an enormous-disgusting-spider bite on his back. You see, Douglas and Chase re-animated an ancient sea spider and well...with those two something had to go wrong. And it did, my worst fear grew to the sky and is now threatening my brother's life.

"Davis just heal it" Bree said while pushing me to the bedridden Adam. I really didn't want to go near that bite.

"O-Ok" I said a little shakily. I hovered my hand over the bite. "Hurry up!" Adam groaned.

"I just can't! It's so disgusting and huge!" The Guardians rolled their eyes.

"Guardian of the Dragon Flame, afraid of a little spider bite" Tristan joked. I turned to him with fire raging in my eyes.

"I am about to make you dissappear!" I threatened. Flora spproached Adam and examined the bite.

"Of course yo uwould threaten me with that! Look at me! I'm Davis, I'm the most powerful Guardian in the universe! I'm afraid of spiders and werewolves!" Tristan mocked by immitating my voice. Flora got in between us and.

"GUYS ENOUGH!" She yelled. We all looked at her shocked. She had never rose her voice like that. Not gonna lie, Tristan and I were kind of scared.

"Uhhh Flora?" Chase asked surprised at her outburst. Flora sent a deathful gaze at Chase and turned to Tristan and I. "You two are arguing while Adam could be dying! I'm so sick of hearing it from the two of you!" She ranted on. I have never seen her like this before, and it's actually kind of scary. We both just looked to the floor in guilt. Flora walked over to Adam and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Now, we can either sit here and argue or we can go to Lynphea and get the potion from my parents that can get rid of the Sea Spider and save Adam"

"Lynphea" we both muttered. Flora folded her arms over her chest. "Good boys" She said all sweetly. She turned to Adam and surrounded them both with light and the next thing we knew, they were gone.

We all stood there in shock and silence. Why aren't we leaving?

"It might be a good idea to go with them?" Chase suggested. The Guardians and I got out of our trance and teleported us all to Lynphea.

* * *

-Lynphea-

 **No One's P.O.V**

With a flash of light the Guardians and Lab Rats appeared in front of a natural cottage on Lynphea. Surrounding them were floating leaves with light green colored wolves.

"What are those?" Leo asked while carefully approaching the animals. Flora ignored Leo's question and approached her parents with Adam being carried by Chase.

"Flora!" The couple expressed as they wrapped their daughter into a hug. "Mom Dad!" Flora says as she gratefully accepts the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Flora's mother asked. The Guardian of Nature turned to the oldest bionic.

"He's been bitten by a Sea Spider" Flora said. Her parents both shared looks. Looks of concern. Sea Spiders were ancient on Lynphea and they were just as dangerous.

"You guys can fix him right?" Davis asked. Flora's parents just stood silent as they couldn't bring themselves to say the truth.

"Not at the moment. You see all these wolves have been affected by some kind of fungus that grows here on Lynphea. It's spreading across our world and it's polluting all of our means of potions and cures" Flora's Father said. Everyone just froze.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Davis asked in total fear. Flora's parents sighed.

"Well, we can neutralize the venom, but only until sunset" The mother exclaims. The Guardians all shared a look. This usually meant two things. Adventure and transformation.

"We'll all go and get rid of the fungus" Flora said quite confidentally. The Lab Rats agreed with her. Stella stood in front of the group. She casted and all too familiar pose and look.

"If we're going to do this, we're gonna need Mission suits" She said. Stella snaped her fingers and flashed on Bree, Chase, and Leo's mission suit on. Along with a different look for the Guardians.

Flora and Aisha had a tank top and jeans (The clothes from when they traveled back in time to the Magix Pre-history)

Tristan had a safari like shirt with jeans and shoes. Martin had a t-shirt, bandana around his neck and plae blue jeans. Davis's hair changed to spiked up with a bandana around his forehead, a dark orange sleeveless and jeans.

"Not bad Stella" Tristan said while genuinely liking the outfit. Stella flashed on her outfit as it resembled Flora's and Aisha's.

"Thank you, it's about time you appreaciate my genius" Stella then folded her arms in victory as the group left.

"So all we have to do is find out where this fungus is and kill it. Then we save Adam?" Leo asked while reviewing over the day's plan. Everyone nodded. "Yup, it's not like it'll be that hard" Bree said while checking her phone. It was just lunch time, meaning they have 6 hours to find the cure.

"Either way, we'd better hurry" Chase said. Everyone nodded and kept up the pace to find the center of the fungus. Little did they know, an all too familiar arachnid stood behind the luch tall trees'. It carried a piercing glare as they walked down the lush grassy path.

* * *

 **So how was that? I was ready to upload this after Spider Island premiered but I wanted to make sure everything was set up. So, let me know what you think! BYE!**


	2. Return of the Spider

**Here's another chapter! So I'm sure you all know what that thing was in the bushes was. Now let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Both teams searched through the overgrown plants and such. Large creatures were moving through the grass and weeds.

"Are we there yet?" Leo groaned. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? If Adam's out of commition, then someone needs to fill the comic relief" Leo said in his defense. Everyone just continued to search through the fields. Tension filled the air as the team knew there was a clock going against them.

"Where do you think this fungus is?" Stella asked while carefully checking her step. She was not the kind of girl who likes mud and dirt. Especially if a giant spider is on the loose. Flora examined the area and tried to sense any presence.

"I don't know, it could be any where" She said. Everyone groaned and tensed knowing that something could pop up and eat them at any second.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

This is taking forever! Why did I have to examine that stupid fossil and nearly kill my brother? This is all my fault and now we're in the clutches of danger just to fix my mess! What am I going to do if Adam doesn't make it? What are WE going to do?! Adam was like our second Dad...in a way. I was honestly fine with how we fought. It was nice to know that I can throw a punch at him and he'll throw one right back..unlike Davis. He'll just cry and tell Davenport or Tasha on me.

Davis kept moving forward, almost pushing all other thoughts out of his head. I caught up with him.

"You okay?" I asked. He grunted and marched even further.

"It's okay for you to be scared. We all are" I said. He shook his head.

"I'm not scared" He muttered and continued walking. I could tell he was terrified. Adam was always empathetic and nurturing towards him. Losing him would do who knows what to Davis. I continued behind him as Flora caught up with me.

"You know he's always like this" She said. He is? Since when? I looked at Flora with confusion and anything else.

"He was?" I asked. She nodded.

"He just thinks since he's our leader, he's has to be made of stone. Fearless" She said. I know exactly what that's like.

"Must run in the family" I said. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was a great idea, but things happen. It's ok" She said. I smiled a little and ran up to Davis.

"Davis and I are gonna search that way!" I said to the rest of the group. Davis just looked at me weirdly.

"We are?" He asked. I nodded and pulled him by his arm into a seperate path. We both walked down a long grassy path. I really just wanted to talk to him.

"So you've been the leader of the Guardians for a while huh?" I asked. He groaned and nodded.

"Yeah..." He said that like he knew where this was going. I think he has an idea, but he doesn't really know what I've got planned. "Look I know you're scared. Like I said we all are. That doesn't mean you should have to hide it" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Chase I'm really not scared!" He snapped. I knew better than to believe him when he says that.

"Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you have to be made of stone" I said. He kept walking. Ignoring my comment.

"Davis please, I know you're scared. Tell me" I said. He looked to the ground. He sounded like he was about to burst, but held a strong hold on his emotions. I knew one thing that would get him to, completely.

"Please Buddy. Tell me. I want to help you" I said. Just like I said he turned around and sniffled a little.

"Fine! I'm scared! Happy!?" He asked. I shook my head while hugging him. "No, I don't you to be scared" I said mainly to the top of his newly spiked hair. It was funny because since I got mine like that, he never wanted it. He said he doesn't want to look like me or Adam...or Davenport.

"What if we don't make it in time?" He asked while his face was burried in my chest. I just held him tighter. "I don't know. But we WILL get to it in time. You wanna know why?" He looked up. His fiery blue eyes were now blue with tears and fear.

"Because, you're the Guardian of the Dragon Flame. You can do anything. And we're Davenports, when we're together nothing can hurt us" I said. He smiled and hugged me as if to thank me.

"I don't wanna lose my big brother" He said. He really only called Adam his 'Big Brother' since he was the tallest and oldest and strongest. He just called Leo and I his brothers in general.

"I don't either. So we won't lose him" I said. He smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks, now let's g-" We were cut off by something weird and familiar.

 _"SCREEEEEEEECH!"_

We turned around to see a smaller version of the Sea Spider. Except this thing had all of it's powers here on Lynphea. I my hand over Davis.

"Stay behind me" I ordered. He looked at me and smirked.

"Or..." He then ran to spot and did the pose that made me proud that my little brother is a Guardian.

"MAGIC JURASSIX!"

* * *

 _Whoah oh! Whoah oh oh! Feeling wonderful, my powerful!...Davis Guardian of the Dragon Flame!..Whoah oh, oh whoah oh...Jur-assi-i-i-i-x-x-x!_

* * *

With a flash of light Davis was transformed. He flew to the sky and charged up some enrgy.

"MAGMA BOLT!" He yelled while flinging a bolt of enrgy at the spider. It fell to the ground at the sheer force of Davis's attack.

He flew back to me and landed.

"We need to get out of here. There's more coming!" He said. We both began to run until we became cornered by more spiders.

"Kind of wish we hadn't split off from the group" I said. Davis nodded and activated a protective barrier around us. The spiders began to bang on the barrier almost breaking.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

 **Bree's P.O.V**

UGH! My feet are killing me! Why did Adam have to get bitten? Why not Douglas? Or even Davis? I know it sounds harsh, but his powers can atleast nutralize it's venom. Him and Chase split off mainly because it was time for a Brother-Brother talk.

We kept walking until Flora stopped us completely. "Wait, we're being followed by something" She said. We all looked around and saw nothing, but she's the one who can sense presences and stuff.

An enormous pack of Fairy Wolves emerged from the grass and began to growl and snarl.

Leo, being the genius he is, decided to launch a fire ball at the group. It landed right in the middle of the pack.

"Ha! Take that you over grown puppies!" He yelled with pride. They began to advance towards us, completely unaffected by Leo's attack. I wonder if Davis and Chase are having better luck than we are.

Suddenly, a huge flower like thing emerged from the trees and covered all the wolves. I've never been more happy to see a giant flower before!

"Wait it's hurting them!" Flora cried. We all witnessed the wolves dying down as the flowers encased them in a room and filled it with fumes. The wolves wimpered and cried as they began to grow silent. That fume must be toxic! Those flowers must be part of the fungus growing here on Lyphea!

"We'd better move quick!" Martin yelled. They all nodded and formed up.

"MAGIC JURASSIX!"

* * *

 _Whoah oh, whoah oh oh! Feeling wonderful...Flora Guardian of Nature!...whoah oh, oh oh oh, Jurassi-i-i-i-x-x-x-x!...Tristan Guardian of Music!...oh oh oh! Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire...Martin Guardian of Technology!...whoah oh, whoah oh oh, Jurasi-i-i-ix...Stella Guardian of the Shining Sun...Whoah oh whoah oh oh..Jurasix-x-x-x...Aisha Guardian of Waves!..._

* * *

"DANCE OF THE TIDES!" Aisha yelled while shooting darts of moprhix at the flowers. Leo and I used our bionics against the flowers. Nothing seemed to be working them!

I really hope Chase and Davis are having better luck than we are...

 **Davis's P.O.V**

"RED FLARE!" I shone a enormous rich flare which was suppose to blind the spiders. Ugh nothing! Why doesn't my powers seem to work on these. I tried to keep close to Chase to make sure he doesn't get bitten or taken by one.

"Any ideas?" I asked while dodging their web spits.

"Nope!" Chase yelled while dodging more. I kept flying around hoping to confuse them. Maybe I can just out think them? No, that won't work. I threw another bolt of fire at them. I heard one roar as it snuck up on Chase.

"Chase behind you!" I yelled. He quickly turned but it was too late. One spit out a web and it caught Chase.

"Davis a little help!" He yelled. I nodded while flying down to him. He trying to break out of the web but nothing was working.

"Ugh! This stuff is so sticky and disgusting!" I said. He moved around a little more.

"Yeah, you're not the one trapped in it" He said. I kept trying to get him out when.

"Davis look out!" He shouted. I turned around and dodged the web.

"Nice try to over grown bug!" I yelled.

"Technicaly they're arachnids!" I heard Chase. I rolled my eyes and flew to attack the spider. It shot a web at Chase and began to drag him by a string of web.

"RAZOR FLAMES-AH!" I said as a spider slashed my back. I spiralled to the ground and slammed hard against. I saw some other spiders surround me as my vision began to blur out. Man my head hurts a lot.

 _"Davis!" "Davis are you okay?!"_

I could here Chase just barely, but before I knew it, I blacked completely with giant spiders over me. My nightmare came to life...

* * *

 **Ok how was that? So will the other group succeed in stopping the wolves? Will Chase and Davis get out of this 'sticky' situation...Hahaha! Oh that joke was awful i know. Welp, REVIEW!**


	3. Trapped

**I'm back with a new chapter! So what do you think happened last chapter? Well find out this chapter. You know it's weird not having to do review shout outs. I kind of miss it though, so let me hear your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Douglas's P.O.V**

I stayed back at the sanctuary with Flora's parents to watch over Adam. These people really know their stuff about medecine. I looked down to my son/nephew. His face was growing pale and that giant bump on his back was beginning to shrink a little.

"Douglas..." He moaned. I knelt down next to him.

"Yeah Adam?" I asked. He whimpered a little.

"I got a big booboo!" He whined. He's so dilirious right now. I patted his head.

"I know...I know..." I said.

"Hey..where's that short guy...what's his face...Chip!" He said while sitting up. I laughed a little and sat him back down on the magic leaf bed. "His name is Chase. He's your brother and he left with the others" I said. He smiled.

"Good for him. Get that vitamin V!" He said while pumping his fist. I laughed even more as Flora's mother came by.

"Here Adam. Take this. It'll clense your wound" She said. Adam took a sip of whatever that was. I smiled as the woman left. Adam then grabbed my arm quickly.

"Douglas!" He said alarmed. I quickly moved to close to him.

"what? What is it?" I asked. He pointed out ot the forest. "Where's that hot girl that was running around with Chip and Dopey?" He asked while looking around. "I meant to give her my number but...you know..." Wait..is he talking about Bree!?

"That 'hot' girl is your sister. Bree" I said. His eyes shot wide open.

"EWWWWWWW!" He shouted in disgust. Speaking of his siblings, they'd better hurry! For all of our sakes.

 **Leo's P.O.V**

I backed up from a couple wolves as Tristan flew down to my side.

"MYSTIC NOTES!" He shot tones of music notes at the wolves. I don't know how their powers are so effective against these things. "I wonder how Chase and Davis are holding up!" I said to Bree. She just shrugged and super sped in circles around the wovles.

I threw a fire balls at them and saw a giant flower come right down towards Bree.

"BREE!" I yelled while pushing her out of the way. The flower then trapped me inside it.

"Leo!" Bree shouted while banging on the flower. It's almsot as hard as glass. Suddenly a giant flower came down on Tristan and Stella. Except, it sprayed fumes that made them detransform.

"The fumes! It's the fungus!" Flora yelled while dodging them.

"BOTANIC BLOW!" Flora launched a ray of petals at the plant. "Flora I don't think petals are going to-AHH!" Martin was cut off by a flower catching him and spraying him.

Bree and Flora grouped up. Aisha flew in front of me and tried to get me out. Suddenly my flower began to spray the fumes inside. Oh no..Why is this happening to us!? We're good people! I started to slowly black out as Bree and Flora were caught by the flowers.

Oh man...what if we ARE too late?

 **Chase's P.O.V**

My eyes opened as..Wait am I upside down? I looked to the floor which I'm dangling over. How did I get here? I looked up and saw Davis right in front of me. He's not awake..wait all I remember is me getting stuck by the web then Davis was knocked out by the spider and now we're...Oh god...

We're in it's web!

"Davis! Davis wake up!" I yelled. His eyes fluttered open as you could tell he was trying to stretch but the spider's cocoon prevented him. "What the heck!?" He shout asked.

"Shh! Calm down. I'll get us out of here!" I whispered shouted. Davis didn't seem to want to calm down at all. It's probably because of his Arachniphobia. His face started to become pale as I felt strange breathing behind me.

"Ch-Ch-Chase?" He squeaked out. Oh no...I turned slightly and saw the spider behind. I turned to see an old cocoon with a large animal sticking out. Maybe I can use my molecularkinesis to throw it at the spider. I focused on the dead animal and flung it with my mind towards the large spider. It screamed as it lost balance and fell off the web.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT SPIDER!" I yelled. I turned to my overly terrified little brother. I tried struggling and this stuff is incredibly strong. That was probably the ONE thing I missed in the research Douglas and I did. I looked to Davis like he had idea, but of course he's just petrified with fear.

Suddenly a couple of baby spiders made it's way down the web onto Davis's cocoon. He looked like he was about to cry or scream. Either way, it would not be good.

"CHASE DO SOMETHING!" He cried. Oh man, I played a prank on him one time by putting a toy spider in his bed and he flipped out, cried for half an hour, refused to sleep in his own bed, and Davenport had to spray his whole room, just to get him to walk in there to change clothes. I felt so bad after that, considering Davenport had to buy an all new bed.

One started crawling all around his face, which was green and tears were pouring out. He looks like he's about to puke. Oh my god I'd better hurry! I quickly used my molecularkinesis to knock them off as good as I can.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded while still petrified with fear.

We heard some small growling and rumblings from the floor. "Chase what is that?" Davis asked while to stay as close to me as possible. Which is almost impossible since you know...the web.

"Relax, we'll be fine" I said. He looked even more terrified. I looked down at the weird dog like figure running around and attacking the spiders! Whoah that's awesome! Some manging mutt is on our side!

The creature then leaped onto the ledge near me and sliced through the string. Sweet! I'm free...oh no. I plummited to the floor and hit it.

"Ow my butt" I said while trying to worm around on the floor. Soon Davis came falling down. Luckily, for him not me, he landed on top of me.

"Told you we'd get down" I said. The creature then came by and slashed Davis and I free of our cocoons. It feels so good to be free. Davis didn't waste any time to hug me tightly. Yeah he's probably going to need therapy for this.

The dog like creature just stared at us. I had my arms tightly around Davis as he tried to stay as close as possible.

"We're okay Davis. No more spiders" I said softly. He shook his head.

"There were so many..." He mumbled. I rubbed his back empathetically.

"I know buddy. I know"I said while rubbing the back of head. I then faced the dog.

"Thanks..." I said. He gruffed and moved towards Davis. Does this dog like him or something? He nuzzled his head on Davis's leg.

"I think he likes you" I said. Davis released the hug and pet the...I think it's actually a wolf. A Fairy Wolf. The wolf's ears perked up as he faced the light out of the cave. I guess it hears something. It ran out and bolted to some place. We both looked at eachother, and decided to follow the wolf.

Davis kept a good pace in front of me, probably wanting to get out of this cave. I didn't blame him. We finally escaped the cave and bent over to take a breath.

I looked up at the sun...Oh no how long were we out!? I checked my internal clock and we still have 4 hours. Good. Davis was still bent over trying to catch his breath.

"We need to find the others" I said wil patting his back. He nodded and stood straight. His face was back to it's color. This is probably the last I'll ever reanimate ANYTHING arachnid related. We both moved on to find the wolf and the others.

Where are they? Davis stopped in his tracks and faced some clearing. What is he looking at? I guess I should take a look and- Oh no!

Everyone was trapped inside these flower things.

"What is that?" I asked. Davis stood there motionless.

"The fungus" He whispered. I slowly walked over to them as I tried to scan the area. What is it with these flowers? Everyone looked unconcious. The wolf ran in front of me and tried to scratch and claw at the flower. Attempting to release his friends.

I looked around and found Leo and Bree trapped as well. Oh man! I ran over and tried to wake up by banging on the flower. What is this thing made of? Davis ran over to help the wolf free his friends.

"Chase!" Davis shouted. I looked around and saw a giant flower heading towards me. Oh no, I am NOT getting captured again! I lifted a rock up with my mind and threw it at the flower. Ripping it to shreds! Wait, that's how you beat them! I levitated more rocks and looked to Davis.

"These things break if you throw rocks at them!" I said. Davis smiled and nodded. His hand lit up as did surrounding rocks. We began to knock out most of them. Good.

I turned to the flower containing my brother and sister and charged up some rocks. I then threw them right at the flower. The trap blew up in a leafy-petal-ly mess. Leo and BRee instantly woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" Bree asked.

"Are we dead?" Leo asked hile hoding his head to his temple. Davis ran over to help Bree up, while I got Leo. I turned and saw Bree and Davis hugging, probably because Bree might've thought we were dead and Davis just got traumatized by spiders.

"Where were you guys!?" Leo asked while hugging me too. "I'll explain later, we have to get the Guardians out first" I said. He nodded and began to throw fireballs at the flower traps. Bree and Davis watched as his affects failed.

"Leo you can't destroy them using your powers. You need to use rocks and stuff" I said while levitating rock and chinking at Flora's flower cell.

"Flora!" Davis cried while running to her. He helped her up while they began to free the others and the wolf's friends.

"Thanks you guys, now what's with the wolf?" Tristan asked. The wolf just tilted it's head. Davis smiled.

"He saved Me and Chase from the Sea Spider's web" I was wanting to correct him so badly on his grammar, but I'm probably going to be getting lectured later on by Davenport about stuff and I don't need Davis complaining about how I correct him all the time.

The wolf shook it's head a certain way as if telling us to follow it. We did as instructed and followed it around more dirt and stuff.

"So all of that was just the fungus?" I asked Flora. She nodded. "Yep, it means we're getting close to the center of it" She said while we continued to follow the wolf.

As we walked down the path, the plants began to look more and more ugly. Like they began to die? I guess we are getting closer to the fungus. I really hope Douglas is keeping Adam well.

 **Douglas's P.O.V**

We had to give Adam more medecine except this time. He's a little resilient.

"Come on Adam! It'll make you feel better!" I said while trying to force the liquid into his mouth. He shut his mouth tight and dodged the spoon.

"Nooo! It's smell gross!" He whined. Flora's parents gave me wierd looks.

"I swear I didn't raise him" I said in defense. Adam however tried to swat the spoon out of my hand.

"Adam just drink the stupid meds!" I snapped. His partially opened eyes watered as he looked like he was about to cry. I'm so done with spider bites. Then I came up with a genius plan.

"Adam" I said while getting his attention. "What?" He said while sniffling a few tears.

"Here comes the airplane" I said while movnig the spoon around like a plane. Adam seemed completely engaged and happy.

"Oh! Time to the land the plane" I said while coming oh so close from finally delivering Adam's medecine to his mouth. It was finally in his mouth when.

"No! I don't a want a plane in my mouth!" He said shouted as if I were crazy. I felt like crying myself.

"HURRY UP!" I yelled to the sky. It was mainly meant for the kids, but this is getting too hard to deal with.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed that Delirious Adam bit! So how do you think everyone will find the cure and save Adam? R &R! Bye!**


End file.
